Some embodiments of the present invention relate to ‘informational websites’ such as branding websites, ecommerce websites, blogs, news websites, or any other news websites. Some embodiments of the present invention relate to computing applications such as ‘business productivity’ applications (e.g. a word processor application, spreadsheet application, integrated development environment (IDE) for writing computer code, bank software, etc).
FIGS. 1-3 are derived from screen shots of well-known websites. FIGS. 1A-1C relate to an ecommerce website (Amazon.com®), FIGS. 2A-2C relate to a branding website which lacks ecommerce functionality (the ‘Visit Maine’ travel web site), while FIG. 3 relates to a generic news article website.
One feature that is completely optional for informational websites (i.e. ecommerce or branding or other informational websites) but which, to date, is ubiquitous is the presence of navigational components for navigating the website according to categories of sub-categories. Thus, in FIGS. 1A-1B, the user is presented a menu of categories or sub-categories, and can instruct the website to display products or services by category. It is noted that although it is possible to purchase music via ecommerce sites (including Amazon—see the ‘music’ portion of the “Movies, Music & Games” category), it is possible to purchase a myriad of products and services (for example, travel services, health services, education services, car-rental services, etc) that have no real connection to music.
As is evident in FIGS. 1C-1D, one visual motif for informational display that is completely optional but quite ubiquitous today is the display of descriptions of a plurality of products or services—the user may be able to ‘click’ onto one of the ‘description objects’ (i.e. text description and/or image description) to receive additional information about the product or service, or to initiate a purchase process.
Thus, in the example of FIG. 1C, the user receives a menu of categories of products or services (i.e. non-musical products of services)—a ‘small appliance’ category, a ‘vacuum category,’ and a ‘grills/smokers’ category. In FIG. 1D, individual products (in this case, freezers) are displayed.
FIGS. 2A-2C relate to a ‘non-ecommerce’ informational website (i.e. Visit Maine) designed to promote the “State of Maine brand.” Although the website may be configured primarily to convey information rather than to sell products, this non-ecommerce informational website may include certain structural features that were present in the ‘ecommerce’ website described in FIG. 1. Thus, in FIG. 2B, certain categories of products or services are described; a plurality of image or text description are simultaneously displayed as a ‘batch.’
Another type of information website is a news site. As shown in FIG. 3, it is quite common for news sites (or any informational web site) to include ‘primary content’ in the central region of the display screen as well as one or more pieces of ‘secondary content’ such as banner adds or google text ads which for example are either to the side of the screen or displayed near the center of the screen in a manner that is ‘offset’ from the primary content (for example, a small amount of content set off from a larger amount of primary content by a different found, or within some sort of visual border).
Embodiments of the present invention relate to apparatus and methods for providing background or ‘ambient’ or ‘business’ music to informational websites (any web site including but not limited to informational web sites having structures described in FIGS. 1-3) and to software applications such as business productivity applications (discussed below).
Music holds the key to our emotions. It can be exciting and uplifting, playful and funny, or relaxing and laid back. Whatever the mood, we always respond. The same is true for other sensory stimulations.
There is no doubt of the huge increase in the quantity, quality and different forms of sensual stimulations that modern technology has brought to our lives. One cannot sit at a coffee shop, visit a shopping mall or relax at a hotel lobby without hearing background music, stumbling over LCD screens or smelling special scents.
It is widely recognized in retail, restaurants, leisure and other industries that creating the right, customized atmosphere can serve as a powerful tool to communicate brand values, engage with customers and encourage them to stay longer which leads to more sales and brand connection. In a high speed changing, dynamic world, with so much different people with different needs and tastes, it is hard if not impossible to create the right atmosphere for each. Even if you succeed to create the right atmosphere, you need to get feedback, learn and try to optimize the results over time.